


101 Shadows AU - The Basics

by Flamyangelwings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Mention of a school shooting, homeless children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamyangelwings/pseuds/Flamyangelwings
Summary: A loose explanation of the 101 Shadows AU written on the 'TS Discord But It's Literally Just Sometimes Labels Shift'  server.Based loosely on the Labeled Series with permission and contribution from the author.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 101 Shadows AU





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the amazing author of the Labeled series and many other fantastic works [Here on AO3,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow) [ or on Tumblr!](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/)  
> In the least read the [Labeled Series,](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662) so that you can understand more of what's going on in this AU of it.
> 
> This work is just info brought from our shared Google Doc, for easier understanding of the other stories in the collection.

**_Adults_ **

  1. Logan, AKA ‘Boomer’, AKA ‘Professor Dad’, AKA:
  2. Bluebird, AKA Blueberry, AKA Blue Jay, AKA Blue Boy (said in same tone as ‘Boomer’), AKA Birdy, AKA Mither Boobir, AKA Mr. Dr. Dad [because of Roman]
  3. Patton, AKA ‘Doctor Poppa’/’Doctor Pop’/’Doctor Popsicle’
  4. Janus, AKA Deceit, AKA ‘Granny’, AKA ‘Granny Janny’
  5. Remy, AKA ‘Insert name of any film character who always wears sunglasses here’: Calls the kids ‘beans’ [as in coffee beans]
  6. Dot and... 
  7. Larry: Couple that hires the kids to do odd jobs and are very nice to them. They have the protection of Baby Vigilante Squad™. They are unaware of this fact.
  8. Talyn: 20, nonbinary demiboy, asexual. Is Talyn. Roommates with Joan and Thomas. Talyn works part-time at one of the Goodwills the kids frequent, as well as part-time at the bakery where The Shadows go to for the day-old bread and monthly birthday cakes. In a relationship with Joan.
  9. Thomas Porter: 21, gay, Nico’s boyfriend. Roommates with Joan and Talyn. Thomas is a Chemical Science student at the local university and is Logan’s class alongside, unfortunately for him and his actual education in that class, his cousin ‘Money Counting’ Porter. Thomas is highly musically gifted and busks on the weekends for a bit of extra cash, and runs into a couple of The Shadows who busk every weekend, and they have a bit of a friendly rivalry. He also volunteers with a local theatre company, where his friend and roommate Joan works, when he has time and has been in a few plays.
  10. Joan: 21, nonbinary, ADHD. Wears a beanie. Is Joan. Roommates with Thomas and Talyn. Joan works as an actor and songwriter for a local theatre company. They also sometimes joins Thomas when he goes out to busk. In a relationship with Talyn.
  11. Nico: 22, gay, Thomas’s boyfriend. Librarian at the city’s central library, and loves to encourage kids to read/help them find books. Writes poetry.



**_Kids_ **

**_The Leader_ **

  1. Virgil, AKA Shadow Caster, AKA Bob: 14, Patton refused to call Shadow Caster “Shadow Caster”, so he dubbed him “Bob”. Patton and Logan don't know Bob and Virgil are the same person, this is on purpose on The Shadows’ end.  
  
**_Council of Elders  
  
_**
  2. Kurt, AKA Curtains: 9, male, has the power to make an illusory wall in front of him, uses it to hide people when Bluebird shows up the first time, as well as when Shadow Caster first entered the warehouse with Bumi. One of the ones who were living in the warehouse before it became The Warehouse.
  3. Tally: 10, ce/cer, the self proclaimed treasurer, keeps track of money and funds. “if you so much as pick up a penny off the ground, I need to know about it.” Has a power, but hasn’t noticed because it’s unrelated to anything even vaguely interesting to cer.
  4. Elliot: 13, Has the braincell. Second in command and takes care of things when Virgil is gone. Often gets the brunt of “Where’s Shadow Caster/Virgil?” One of the ones who were living in the warehouse before it became The Warehouse.
  5. Spoon: Agender teen, 14, had depression and an unsupportive family. Uses the spoon theory and dreams of having a collection of fancy spoons like grandmas on TV. Highly intelligent and described as “the smartest student Logan has ever had”. Has a collection of plastic/normal spoons that the younger children keep bringing them, not understanding the ‘collecting spoons’ or ‘not having enough spoons to insert activity today’ concepts.
  6. Idea: 15, Has light manipulation powers but doesn’t know it. Just thinks that all lights are clapper/motion activated. Kicked out for not having powers. After a half year of convincing from The Shadows, Idea did actually come to understand that he has powers, but has kept up the pretence of not knowing, because it’s fun.
  7. Alphonse Bertolini, AKA Einstein: 16, Loves to learn, is doing online schooling and will eventually be in Logan's class. Loves to help others study. Favorite food is Ravioli. Has powers similar to Logan’s and attempts to brand himself as the Hero ‘Cardinal’, until Logan catches him and grounds him. No Heroing allowed until he’s 21 at _the earliest_.
  8. Dally: 16. Named for 101 dalmatians. Personality is early TS Sides Patton, dad friend, dad jokes but doesn’t know where babies come from and thinks ‘Adultery’ is the word for being an adult. Gets called ‘Daddy’ occasionally, by Patton, innocently, or by Remus and Remy teasingly. Cooking skill level = dad vine ‘Patton’, AKA, FIRE HAZARD
  9. Jack Frost: 17, Ice Powers, one of Shadow Caster’s public minions. Has many brain cells. In charge of keeping refrigeratable food cold and frozen goods frozen.
  10. Red Herring, AKA Red: 17, pretends to be Shadow Caster to take attention off of Virgil. Has illusion powers that he uses to mimic Virgil’s shadows 
  11. Boozer, AKA Johnny, AKA Jack, AKA Evan, AKA Josè, AKA Jim, AKA Bailey, AKA Cab, AKA Zinny, AKA insert alcohol reference here: male, 18. robs a lot of liquor stores, _claims_ not to steal the alcohol itself, but there’s a reason he’s Janus’s favorite kid. Does not bring the alcohol to The Warehouse. Doesn’t actually drink himself.  
  
**_Original Kids  
  
_**
  12. Onion: Is a literal infant, child of Matryoshka and Shrek. Delivered by Patton and Remy
  13. Chick/Chickadee: is Baby, Got a bad fever one time leading to the first actual kidnapping of Patton
  14. Sialia, AKA Baby Bluebird: Baby named after Bluebird. Logan did not know that’s why they wanted the scientific name of bluebirds. Was found in a basket on the side of the road.
  15. Shadow Crawler: 2 years-ish, Light manipulation powers. Found alone in a park at midnight by Virgil on an emergency supply run [Matriosha was having cravings.] Originally just named Crawler, their power was discovered when they started mimicking Virgil during puppet shows for the kids, and was then dubbed _Shadow_ Crawler.
  16. Crayola: 2, Named because they have the power where they can make copies of themselves. Each copy is pre-set with different colored shirts.Hates baths.
  17. Blue: 3, female, somewhat feral. has water manipulation powers, long long hair because parents were neglectful and barely could be bothered to feed her, let alone bather her. Selectively mute. Always fights baths until they actually get her into the water, because she was used to being dumped in a cold tub and scrubbed roughly and forcefully. Won’t let anyone other than Sunny touch her hair, because Sunny has long hair too and she latched onto that. Doesn’t actually know her given name, but blue is her favorite color. Insists Marina is her twin sister, despite the 5 year age difference.
  18. Kevin: Male, 4, Stabby’s brother. Knife baby
  19. Rex: 4, Child who loves bones [dinosaurs?] Rex goes outside and finds rocks “I found bone” says Rex handing it to Virgil. Candy’s younger brother
  20. Zip, and...
  21. Zap: Twins, 5, Zip has food problems [was giving Zap his share of the food?] Due to being split up by The System at some point, have separation anxiety. Both have Electric and Speed powers, the twins pretend to only have one each so they can switch on people, Zip=Speed, Zap=Electric, and Patton is the first person who can tell them apart, and is the one who blows it for them
  22. Picasso: 5, male, loves to draw, good artist
  23. Liza, AKA Paper Cut: 5, female, can bring origami to ‘life’.
  24. Luna: 5, no powers, Blonde. Likes to paint. Is an orphan. Her parents died while hiking and she was being babysat by a random family member. A villain attack distracted everyone and Luna ran away from the family member and doesn't know that her parents are dead. She was found pretty quickly by another of the children and invited back to The Warehouse.
  25. Mark: male, 6, good with a slingshot. Ran away after breaking too many windows. Not allowed to use it while the littlest ones are around and hitting someone on purpose will result in it being taken away for three days
  26. Charlotte AKA Charlie: female, 6, Alice’s sister, very much a tomboy. Skins her knee playing at a park and is helped by Patton. [First meeting of Patton.]
  27. Fork: 6, Spoon’s self proclaimed younger sister, rarely seen far from their side. Just showed up one day in The Warehouse. One of the few people with _very_ rare psychic powers. 
  28. Ervin, AKA Bumi: 6, Energy Power Kid, The first of Virgil's collection. 
  29. Jabber: 7, has mind-reading powers and no brain to mouth filter. Will ramble on and on about anything that comes to mind, even if it's coming to _someone else’s_ mind. Had a very private family who didn’t understand it was hard to hold his tongue and harder not to hear thoughts, and snapped at him constantly.
  30. Stabby: Non binary, 7, Kevin’s sibling. Knife baby
  31. Angel: 7, Fell through the floor, which is why they weren't supposed to be up there, ergo loves to explore forbidden areas. Scout’s sister
  32. Bud: 7, Plant powers, Flower’s apprentice
  33. Violet, AKA Boo: 7, Power to change the color and length of keratin, AKA hair and finger/toe nails. Super into cosplay, costumes and disguises; Boo wears a different Halloween costume every day. At first she insisted on going by the name of whoever she’s dressed as. Eventually someone dubbed her ‘Boo’ and it stuck. Parents died in a car crash during a villain attack. Boo is in charge of disguising the Shadows who may actually have people seriously looking for them, such as May, Cordelia, Lyra, and Jazzy.
  34. Cassie: 8, Introvert, likes to read
  35. Leonard, AKA Leo, AKA Lizard Leo: 8, male, likes lizards, learning to crochet from Hattie, but so far can only do scarves.
  36. Alice: female, 8, Charlie’s sister, very much _not_ a tomboy
  37. Flower: female, 9 Plant Powers, loves all vegetables. Tallish, does a juggling act with Shrek where they’re on stilts made using her powers to bring them to the same height. [Cindy is there too, practicing her juggling below them, adding a humor element]
  38. Brie [she/her]/Jack[he/him]/Colby[they/them]: 9, Genderfluid, Cheese puns, cheese puns everywhere. One of Patton’s favorites [not that he chooses favorites if you ask him of course not!). Logan makes mac and cheese for their birthday. [Jack comes up to him to not completely seriously complain about not being allowed two Jacks. He responds "Hey, if you can't _edam_ , join 'em!"] 
  39. Hattie: 9, female, can crochet, but basically only makes hats, willing to teach others how though. Spends most of her share of her Chore Fund on yarn (each kid gets to keep 1 dollar from every 10 they earn, and the rest goes to The Shadows). Useful when winter comes.
  40. Indigo: 10, time manipulation powers, can freeze anything within his direct line of sight in time for up to three minutes. Good in emergencies. 
  41. Bri: 10, nonbinary. Has Mind Warping powers, and their family is somehow connected to The Blight, parents or grandparents were there. The family were dedicated to ensuring they didn't turn out ‘evil’ and were beyond strict. Disproportionately harsh punishments for any infraction, no matter how minor, and especially for using powers. Rescued by Virgil who saw them being punished for something a different kid did, because the family instantly believed that they put the idea in the other kid’s head. 
  42. Scout: 10. Female, Likes to explore. She and her sister Angel poke around the other nearby warehouses for useful scrap The Shadows can use, such as the insulated walling to make the freezer room.
  43. Victoria: 10, Doesn't like hugs. Hates doing homeworks, doesn't mind diaper duty
  44. Bugsy: 10, loves insects and arachnids, can list off facts upon facts. 
  45. Rainer, AKA RC: 11, male, Has the power to manipulate inanimate objects and bring them to ‘life’, particularly loves to do this with Halloween props, especially skeletons. Could, in theory, do this with actual corpses to make ‘zombies’. Semi-decent ventriloquist, does a show with Sunny providing the characters and some voices.
  46. Burney: 11 Real name Bernie. Cannot cook, arsonist, Cindy’s younger brother. Looks up to Warren. 
  47. Candy: 11, Teen who loves robotics, Rex’s older sister
  48. Will: 11, Technopathic powers, likes building stuff, makes everyone phones and other tech from scrounged up parts. Gets along great with Patton because they are both punsters. Is learning how to work on cars from Jim
  49. Hen: 12, Ran away with baby sibling, Chick/Chickadee, nags about eating and sleeping
  50. Lyra: 12, female, Insanely musically gifted, can play almost any instrument she gets her hands on. Her parents discovered her talent at 3 years old and started marketing her. They only wanted her to play ‘pretty, delicate’ instruments, like the harp, flute, violin, but she prefers big brass things like trombones. Busks, advertising herself as Lyra the L_____ (It changes by the day, she has a blackboard and chalk.)
  51. Radar: 12, Uncontrollable long range mind reading powers, range is basically the whole city. Needs assistive tech [something similar to hearing aids] that helps [doesn’t _negate_ powers, but shortens the range to a few meters/muffles farther away ones, but their family is poor and cannot afford good ones. Runs away to not be a financial strain on family. Logan/Patton will eventually provide very _good quality_ assistive tech.
  52. Nellie: 13, Transgender girl whose family died somehow [villain attack/natural disaster/something] and knew that she’d end up in the custody of her transphobic relative, so she booked it and is declared missing presumed dead in the accident.
  53. Vriska: 13, Luck powers, named themselves after a Homestuck character. Banned from casinos. Helps Boozer rob liquor stores, and Orange gamble.
  54. Spot: 13, Was adopted as a pet. Turned out to be a shapeshifting kid
  55. Cinders, AKA Cindy, AKA "Cynthia Cinderella Lucinda": Two months older than Virgil, Loathes dishes. Loves math and can do complex equations in her head. Tried to join the circus (as a juggler), failed (because there was no circus anywhere near them and she couldn’t juggle), and then returned to The Warehouse after having vanished for a week and a half with no warning. Autistic, bad with idioms. Is learning to juggle, can juggle two items. Burney’s older sister.
  56. Bonnie: 15, Has sound amplification powers and can blow things up with sound waves. Loves scary movies.
  57. Leopold, AKA Leo, AKA Cat Leo: 16, the kid who uses the emergency phone to point out every cat. One of the ones who were living in the warehouse before it became The Warehouse. His relationship with cats is the same as Birds of a Feather Patton, meaning he has named and memorized every single stray cat within several blocks of The Warehouse, and tries to sneak them all into The Warehouse
  58. Jim: 16, an absolute himbo, loves working out, cars, sports, and anything physical. No super powers but still tries to arm wrestle Roman and Remus. Parents both had physical powers like super strength and hoped he was a late bloomer (he wasn’t). Is still really sweet and strong by normal standards, just no powers. Teaches others to fight and Will how to work on cars (Eventually, the two of them see Bluebird’s “car” and Jim can’t decide if it counts as one or not. Will is absolutely delighted that it’s so tech heavy)
  59. Fiona, AKA Matryoshka: 17, Teen Mom who came with boyfriend Shrek because they were both kicked out when their families found out she was pregnant. Patton and Remy eventually help deliver Baby Onion. One of the ones who were living in the warehouse before it became The Warehouse.
  60. Shrek: 17, Teen Dad who came with girlfriend Matriosha because they were both kicked out when their families found out she was pregnant. Patton and Remy eventually help deliver Baby Onion. Short in height, does a juggling act with Flower where they’re on stilts made using her powers to bring them to the same height. [Cindy is there too, practicing her juggling below them, adding a humor element] One of the ones who were living in the warehouse before it became The Warehouse.
  61. Corey: 17, Tsundere, "I would see you all for one corn chip." Proceeds to not sell them all out for anything. Drifts in and out of The Warehouse randomly. Can still maintain the 'don't touch me status' while cuddling with the little ones. Little ones use him as a jungle gym. Can play the guitar.  
  
**_Cameo Kids  
  
_**
  62. Stormy, 1.5, good cook when older. Basically Sunny Baudelaire, siblings are Rose and Victor, except after the second or third member of the secret organization their parents belonged to 'guardian' dying, they ditched and ran into Deceit, who hid them properly. By dropping them off in The Warehouse.
  63. Calisa: 3, Sleep powers, turns naptime on the caregivers. Powers look like shimmering iridescent waves that swap from blue to pink randomly.
  64. Tinkerbell: 7, Flight powers, insists on wearing a pair of Halloween fairy wings
  65. Marina: 8, has water powers, lived on an island that got hit by a huge tsunami. Her whole town was demolished, but she survived due to her water powers. Doesn’t actually know this, because she has amnesia. Washed up on the shore and got sent to the hospital, didn’t want to be sent to an orphanage, so she ran and was found by The Shadows. Insists that Blue is her twin sister, despite the 5 year age difference.
  66. Juice: 8, Likes football? [character from 17776]
  67. Eirwen, AKA Snow: 11, Step-mother married her father for his money, and after his death, she quietly arranged to have Eirwen killed in an ‘accident’. Fortunately, the person who took the hit takes jobs on kids specifically so he can fake their deaths and hide them. Janus owed him a favor for something, neither will clarify what exactly, and when the favor was 'hide this kid', he just dropped her off at The Warehouse. Has the power to talk to animals and loves to cook and clean.
  68. Melodie, AKA Bookworm: 12, Belle and her father, a well known inventor, moved from France when she was five. When she was nine, her father invented something that made him a target for Villains and was taken into protective services, but the person who was supposed to pick Belle up from school was a double agent. Belle hadn’t been told too much of what was happening because her father thought she was too young, so she just knew someone was picking her up from school as a favor to her father. She realized something was off, and managed to escape, but when she got home it was blocked off with police tape because her and her father’s deaths had been faked. Belle thinks he's dead, he's being updated on the search for her, but is half a country over under an assumed name. Belle took after her father and is very intelligent and loves to read anything she can get her hands on, she can cook anything as long as she is given a precise recipe, because it’s just applied chemistry, but is hopeless at domestic chores.
  69. Victor, 12, avid reader. Basically Klaus Baudelaire, siblings are Sunny and Rose, except after the second or third member of the secret organization their parents belonged to 'guardian' dying, they ditched and ran into Deceit, who hid them properly. By dropping them off in The Warehouse.
  70. Ella: 13, Dad died, step-mom sucked, was being made to do all the work, ditched. Step mom didn’t bother reporting her missing. Good at cooking, cleaning, and sewing. [This bit step-mom in the butt, because someone else did, now everyone thinks step-mom killed her.] [Cinderella got out]
  71. **Zack: 13, Ivy’s younger brother, good at science and engineering, photographic memory, polyglot, See Carmen Sandiego**
  72. Rose, 14, inventor. Basically Violet Baudelaire, siblings are Sunny and Victor, except after the second or third member of the secret organization their parents belonged to 'guardian' dying, they ditched and ran into Deceit, who hid them properly. By dropping them off in The Warehouse.
  73. Declan: 14, triplets from a household where they have the "wrong" powers. Like everyone else has strength based powers but they have extreme intelligence!
  74. Dee: 14, triplets from a household where they have the "wrong" powers. Like everyone else has strength based powers but they have extreme intelligence!
  75. Dexter: 14, triplets from a household where they have the "wrong" powers. Like everyone else has strength based powers but they have extreme intelligence!
  76. Jesper, AKA Orange: 14, bi, a tall and gangly boi, and here for a good time, not a long time. Loves gambling more than it loves him. His dad thought that he was going to school when he was really out gambling and getting in debt. Loves his dad dearly but ran away to keep from disappointing him. Would flirt with a waffle and likes teasing Wylan (especially since Wylan grew up as a rich kid). Loves being in a fight and the adrenaline he gets from it. Possibly has ADHD but wasn’t tested. Hides that he technically has metal manipulation powers because his dad was worried that he would be taken away or discriminated against. Gets a lot of oranges from Jazz because she thinks they’re his favorite but he just likes the color and doesn’t know how to tell her.
  77. Wylan, AKA Yellow: 14, dyslexic, bi, plays the flute, good at numbers and science. Was disowned by his business-tycoon (possibly definitely villain) dad for not being able to read and had to run away from home to not be killed for being an embarrassment to the family name
  78. Jasmine, AKA Jazzy: 15, Bi, Daughter of a wealthy family. She was kidnapped and held for ransom once, around age 2 or three. She remembers very little of it, but was kept for three days and retains a case of claustrophobia. After getting her back, her parents took every precaution to keep her safe, going overboard, she never left the family estate, tutors and playmates always being _thoroughly_ vetted and brought to her. Jasmine developed the power to talk to felines, and used it to ask about the world outside her family’s walls. Her parents were very traditional and began discussing suitors for Jasmine, _also_ thoroughly vetted, but none of whom _she_ even _remotely_ liked. Despite there being multiple ways for same-sex couples to have children, they were insistant on her doing it ‘the old fashioned way’, between a man and a woman. Finally, after the latest ‘potential suitor’ passed all her parents' tests despite the uncomfortable vibes he gave her, Jazzy had had enough and enacted her plan to escape. She lasted exactly three hours on the streets, before being collared trying to steal some food. Fortunately, Orange was there, and managed to charm the store owner and police officer into believing that she was his cousin who had a developmental disability and sometimes struggled with the concept of ‘ownership’ and ‘paying’, before whisking her off to The Warehouse.
  79. **Kai: 15, Temporary run away, See Cartoon Therapy**
  80. **Ivy: 15, Zach’s older sister, blackbelt, dislikes being called ‘sis’, See Carmen Sandiego**
  81. Polly: 15, really into birds, criticizes Bluebird, like "You know that's not what bluebirds look like. You've got the wrong color blue."
  82. Warren Peace: 16, Father is/was a Villain. He found out and cut all ties with his family for being complicit before tracking down Deceit and telling him everything he knew. Works in a restaurant to pay for hair dye, can cook. Has fire powers.
  83. Evan, AKA Emperor: 16, Can turn into animals at will, parents owned a multi million dollar company and he was spoiled rotten, their deaths were arranged by their close family friend who then took over the company until their son was of age, and she swears that their Wills said their son was supposed to live a normal life away from the company if they died.' Evan knows Karen is responsible for his parents death, because he used his powers to spy on her and found out. and ran off because he's convinced his "foster family" worked for her. Dubbed Emperor at first as a sarcastic rebuttal to his constant whining, but as he gets better it becomes just his name, and a way to poke his ego if it starts inflating again
  84. Ariel, AKA Cordelia: 16, Youngest of seven daughters, and neurodivergent with a special interest in Heroes, her mother died in a villain attack when she was very young, and her father became super paranoid and overprotective, needing where his children were at all times, and insisting they stay away from Heroes altogether. She, of course, constantly sneaks out to see Heroes up close, either at battles or publicity stunts. She is also highly tech savvy, scouring the internet and hacking into street cams for glimpses of Heroes. She has made _several_ compilations such as ‘Bluebird punches the Villain’ and ‘Bluebird yeets something’.  
One day her father found her collection of memorabilia and selfies with Heroes and destroyed it in a fit of rage. The only thing that survived was, luckily, a small stuffed bear dressed like Bluebird her mom got her.  
Her father regretted his actions right away, but when he went to talk to her and apologize, she was gone.  
And then we can say that since she left, he's gotten therapy for both his obvious temper and learned how to work with her condition, from Dr. Emile Picani, who would later offer therapy for the kids in Bluebird's children's home, make the connection between the two and help them reunite in a safe environment for a happy ending.
  85. Sunny: 16, Healing Powers, parents kept her locked up in the attic [for reasons?], and she literally _never_ left it before meeting Green, who snuck here away for the night. And the next night. And the next night. And then her parents found out, freaked out, and then she just left forever. They couldn’t even report her missing, because they’d hidden her existence. Has a huge amount of skills including _very thorough_ cleaning, laundry, painting, playing guitar, knitting, cooking, baking, ballet, pottery, and making candles. Her parents kept her busy [and probably sold her paintings and other crafts.]
  86. Gene, AKA Green: 17, Thief, approached Shadow Caster for a partnership, and then later realized he was a child. Met Sunny when he climbed into her family attic, where she lived, while trying to hide from Bluebird. He was not impressed by “I have never left this room” and kept coming back, and eventually she left with him. One of the ones who were living in the warehouse before it became The Warehouse.
  87. **Carmen: 18, See Carmen Sandiego**
  88. **Sloane: 18, See Cartoon Therapy**
  89. **Corbin: 19, See Cartoon Therapy**
  90. Nancy: 19. They hang out there more often than not, but they have somewhere else they disappear to as well. Nancy does solve mysteries. She's very nosy and is super interested in everything that is going on everywhere. She just kinda showed up one day and moved in for a week. She was trying to solve the mystery of the missing kids.  
  
**_Self Inserts  
  
_**
  91. Irene, AKA Bunny: 8, comes from an abusive home. Has powers where she can disappear at will. Sometimes her powers go a little crazy, and she isn't findable. She's still there physically, and can be injured, but is just….invisible. She doesn't talk much, preferring to read. The most people know about her home life is that she has a younger sibling that she's worried about, but who refused to come with her when she left. No one knows when she's at The Warehouse or when she's left to check on her sibling. Patton has been kidnapped to help her at least once.  
  
[[[Tally belongs here, see number 3 in ‘Council of Elders’]]]  
  

  92. Z: 10, they/them enby who ran away after coming out to their family and being made fun of/disregarded. Didn’t intend to stay away forever but ended up finding The Shadows and staying. Can’t cook but can bake and sew
  93. Penelope, AKA Pup: 11 [“and three quaRTERS! Thank you very much!”], little girl who’s obsessed with reading anything she can get her hands on. Stubborn, needs to be good at something immediately or she abandons the hobby, a “gifted” kid. Has some mind-based powers where she can show what’s happening in the story she reads out like a tiny 3D movie on the table (kept getting told to hide the powers because people would be paranoid about her and ran away from home after failing a class for the first time because of the fear that she wasn’t good enough). 
  94. Ace: 16, female, Asexual, loves taking care of kids. Likes shows like Nanny 911 and Supernanny. Can knit
  95. Ann: 17, ADHD gender fluid teen with an anxiety disorder who uses she/they and loves to read, write, and bake but will cry if given a math problem with no help
  96. Crow: 17, they/them, depressed and anxious and probably has adhd/autism but is not diagnosed, has Sensory Issues™️ which their parents….. Were not willing to accept. Or the pronouns. Or the panic attacks. They kept telling them to get over it and they just couldn't take that anymore so they faked their death and ran away. Has mild shapeshifting powers that make them very cat like, heightens the sensories which is Not fun sometimes, they got sharp teeth and claws sometimes which they do like
  97. Iezabelle, AKA Ieza, Blackout/Nightmare: Physical age 16, actual age unknown. She/Her pronouns. Snowstatic’s partner (prior to being “blown up”). She is stuck in the world without a true physical form, manifesting herself through shadows. She has managed to create a physical form that passes as human from shadows and must be careful as her emotions can lead to this form becoming less physical. Due to her current state, she often keeps an eye of everyone from just out of sight, either physically there, or slipping into the shadows of those around her. Often will hide from adults by hiding in peoples shadows, and uses her newer “energy” form to appear physically as animals in order to remain unseen. Doesn’t actually talk a lot, and too much noise gives her panic attacks (in which she basically only partially exists as a person and partially exists and the shadows around the person). She’s known to appear in strange places, or acting as a guard from the roof as to protect those she cares about. She also tends to disappear for days at a time before coming back.
  98. Snowstatic: Age Unknown, Sometimes she exists. Sometimes she doesn’t. She appears randomly and disappears like she never existed just as randomly. Sometimes only some people can see her. It is a type of uncontrollable energy power that basically turns her back and forth from matter into light. With focus, she has learned how to enter computer programs to communicate. It’s a lot easier than forcing herself into the physical realm sometimes. No one knows much about her. Goes by she/her pronouns, but doesn’t actually identify with any gender. Blackout/Nightmare’s partner prior to being ‘blown up’.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we know there's only 98 kids. Joan, Talyn, THomas and Nico were originally counted among the kids, but we needed more room for our Self Inserts


	2. Skill List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of particular skills each of the kids have

###  _ Shadow Skill List _

  * **Food**



      * Cooking: Stormy [in the future], Virgil, Ella, Snow, Warren, Sunny, Hen, Corey
        * NOT: Ieza, Burney, Dally
      * Gardening: Flower, Bud
      * Baking: Ann, Z, Sunny
    * **Cleaning** : 
      * Generic Cleaning: Sunny, Ella, Snow, Hen
      * Thorough Cleaning: Sunny
      * Laundry: Sunny, Snow



  * **Clothes Work**



      * Sewing: Ella, Sunny, Crow, Z, Virgil
      * Crochet: Hattie, Leo, Virgil
      * Knitting: Ace, Sunny, Ieza



  * **Fighting: Jim, Virgil, Nancy, Green, Ieza**



    * **Crime** : Virgil, Green, Red, Jack Frost, Crow, Boozer, Orange, Vriska, Ieza



  * **Busking**



    * Music: Lyra ( ** _All_** ), Sunny (guitar), Corey (guitar) , Virgil (clarinet), Yellow [flute], Pup [violin]
    * Juggling: Shrek, Flower, Cindy [“Juggling”]
    * Dancing: Sunny
    * Street Art: Sunny
    * Ventriloquy: Sunny, RC
    * Puppetry: RC
    * Goods that can be sold
      * Pottery [Sunny]
      * Candles [Sunny]
      * Paintings [Sunny, Ieza]
      * Knit/Crocheted goods [Sunny, Ace, Leo, Hattie, Virgil] 
  * **Healing**
    * Sunny [Powers]
    * First Aid: Everyone older than 6 has _some_ on Patton’s insistence
  * **Other** :
    * Pottery: Sunny
    * Candle making: Sunny
    * Technology/Inventing: Will, Candy, Rose, Cordelia, Yellow



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are only what the kids are _especially_ good at. For example anyone who isn't on the 'NOT COOKING' list helps out in the kitchen, and everyone takes turns with chores.


	3. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague and incomplete timeline of the event of the AU

#  **_Timeline_ **

  * Sometime when Virgil is 14 there is the school shooting
  * A few months after the school shooting he helps energy kid. Instead of running off and leaving it to Brigs and the other police officers like in the original Labeled Universe, he is afraid of what might happen to energy kid and takes him away. Proceeds to go AAAhhhhhHHHH. What am I supposed to do with a kid? I can’t go home with him. So, I guess I’m a single father now.
  * Sets up base in a mostly abandoned warehouse where a few other homeless/runaway kids were living.
  * Kids start to be “kidnapped” by Shadow Caster. Oh… no…
  * Janus tries to save the kids. He ends up with (probably only like) 59 grandchildren.
  * Patton helps one of the kids.
  * Remus (AKA Reman) rolls up because the kids think he’s homeless. Virgil’s like… this is the mayor’s son, but he keeps hanging around anyway. Doesn’t meet Pat and Lo ever, but does insta bond with Janus… because of course.
  * Logan gets kidnapped. Proceeds to become de facto tutor though usually just at a park or something. Doesn’t really connect this to missing children he’s looking for as Bluebird yet.
  * Remy gets involved when Onion is born because he helps Pat sneak her into the hospital.
  * Patton gets kidnapped and Bluebird goes to save him.
  * Doctor Patton and Professor Sanders ‘meet’. The children proceed to attempt to set them up.
  * Stuff
  * Roman follows Shadow Caster back one day and finds so many children and also his brother??? What are you doing here?
  * Stuff
  * Shadow Caster is revealed to Logan as Virgil and Bluebird as Logan. Probably angst but, like, a fun way.
  * Stuff
  * Um… happy ending somehow. (Probably involving turning The Warehouse into an official, city funded halfway house sorta deal)
  * Maybe somehow Snowstatic and Ieza end up in the correct dimension



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events are _not_ set in stone. Things can and will be shuffled around as we please to make writing this a fun experience for us.  
> [The Virgil helps energy kid post on Tumblr.](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/620058290780553216/theres-one-line-in-slf-that-always-caught-my)


End file.
